mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Core of Children '(''lit. Mario y Luigi: Núcleo de la Infancia) es un juego creado por Rose (aparecida en el anuncio como ???) en el cuál tan sólo se sabe su existencia, género y logo, ya que todavía es desconocida su información. Es el juego sucesor de Super Mario Bros: Cookie Madness, y confirmado que se mostrarán los datos cuando este sea completado. Finalmente, incluso sin que Cookie Madness ha sido completado, se ha revelado más información el 10/03/17, anunciando su salida en Mayo 2017. Su calificación ESRB es de Everyone 10+. Su género es Indie Horror RPG, o simplemente es clasificado como terror. En el primer día de Mayo, sale una demo oficial del juego, la cuál resulta ser lo que era planeado para finales de Abril. Jugabilidad Se había rumoreado que sus gráficos eran en 3D, sin embargo sorpresivamente son gráficos parecidos a los de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Con una jugabilidad demasiado parecida a la de su saga, el protagonista se aventurará a través de locaciones que no son divididas por mundos o niveles, sino como bases, donde debe ir investigando todo el ambiente para llegar al núcleo de la historia. En tanto el modo online como historia, existe un Inventario especial, que sólo muestra objetos, objetivos y equipamiento. Obviamente en Online no se puede guardar, sin embargo en Historia los puntos de guardado se encuentran escondidos en zonas específicas de cada base, poniendo obstáculos para poder buscarlos y sumando dificultad al juego. Algo curioso, es que el punto de guardado no es un objeto, sino es la '''Princesa Peach. Las batallas presentes siguen teniendo su estilo RPG, agregando detalles como si no se ataca en cierto tiempo sin tener pausa disponible, el enemigo te atacará automáticamente. Sólo posees dos personajes jugables, quienes son los protagonistas, Mario y Luigi. Tanto en tu aventura como en las batallas contarás con la ayuda de una máquina portátil controlada por la Princesa Iris, quien te irá dando consejos y te recordará lo que debes hacer si lo necesitas, igualmente es la del tutorial y quien ha puesto los objetivos de los protagonistas. Demo La demo del juego no permite hacer mucho para no revelar tantos secretos del juego. En realidad, es lo que parece ser el prólogo del juego. En esta no podremos acceder a algo como el inventario ni podremos guardar la partida, sino que será una corta partida interactuando con los demás. En esta partida controlaremos a lo que se dice, un personaje X. Una silueta gris que interactúa con lo que parece ser el propio Core of Children. Este demo sólo dura entre 20 y 30 minutos. Menú principal Modo Historia (1 jugador) 189x189px Al seleccionar este modo, veremos en la pantalla el texto "Adéntrate en una inocente y bonita historia..." más abajo hay un código binario. Nuestras opciones serán Nueva partida, con la que iniciaremos una nueva partida en uno de los 4 slots posibles. Cargar partida, es para cuando ya se tenga una partida guardada en un slot y se puede cargar desde ahí, pero si no hay nada, sonará el sonido de "No". Configuración permite cambiar los controles en algún slot, su cantidad de sangre, borrar o copiar algún slot, o ver una galería de las imágenes obtenidas. Por último, Salir es simplemente salir de la pantalla de ese modo. Modo Online (2 jugadores) Este modo multijugador permite pasar las bases e investigar lugares como si jugaran la misma historia. Igualmente permite batallas entre jugadores en las que se diferencian por colores, donde hay una paleta de colores elegible para los personajes. Este modo también permite crear y compartir bases globalmente permitiendo jugarlas, y comúnmente, por la mejor base según su rating por cada mes, se le dará un premio a su creador ya sean DLCs o algo real, como una consola de Nintendo especial. Configuración general La configuración general posee lo típico de las configuraciones: * Volumen y Sonido: Permite cambiar entre Estéreo, Mono y Apagado. En caso de elegir alguno de los primeros dos, saldrán dos barras pequeñas que permitirán configurar el nivel de volumen y de sonido, con 7 niveles de cada uno. * Texto: Permite cambiar la fuente de las letras y su velocidad. * Créditos: Aparecerán los cortos créditos del juego, que tardan aproximadamente 1 minuto y medio. * La opción idioma no está pues el idioma se configura según la consola. ... Desconocido... Historia completa Demo En construcción. Juego completo Inicio Un soleado amanecer alumbra la casa del héroe, Mario. Tras haber sido despertado por los rayos del sol, se levanta y va a hacer lo normal, cepillar sus dientes, darse una ducha... Nada fuera de lo común respecto a lo que los esperaría más adelante. Mientras preparaba una tostada, llegaría su hermano lentamente por la puerta, pues no había dormido anoche en la casa, se suponía que estaba en su mansión. Lo saludó cálidamente, pero no notó respuesta de él, algo que lo extrañó y directamente preguntó qué sucedió... Luigi se acercó lentamente, con una mirada vacía y algo perturbada, lo que causó la intriga de Mario y que este mismo se alejara. Cada vez se acercaba más, más... Algo que empezó a asustar de verdad al hermano de rojo que estuvo a poco de huir, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Luigi lo agarró. "Ayuda." Susurró. Su hermano se asustó al ser capturado sin embargo al escucharlo, trató de mantener la calma y le preguntó lo que sucedía. "Ven." Susurró de nuevo. * Objetivo #1': Seguir y comprobar lo que le pasa a Luigi. Dejando su desayuno en la mesa, ambos hermanos salieron, e iniciaría el momento en el que el jugador de verdad puede controlar a Mario. Tienes que seguir a Luigi hasta llegar a su patio, donde consiguieron un libro. Mario lo leyó de inmediato, pues tenía entendido que eso fue lo que dejó a su hermano mal. "Había una vez, un pájaro carpintero superior a sus hermanos. Picoteaba, picoteaba cada árbol y evitaba que sus hermanos llegaran antes de él, que su velocidad lo hacía parecer un colibrí. Una vez, picoteando, consiguió un búho. Este búho se enojó, y lo picoteó, picoteó..." Las páginas del libro empezaron a ponerse rotas al avanzar, y a mostrar imágenes distorsionadas. Finalmente, en la última página, había una imagen del pájaro carpintero destrozado y el búho a su lado... Teniendo el pájaro carpintero la gorra de Mario, y el búho la de Luigi. "Él también era su hermano". La impresión hizo retroceder al bigotudo de rojo, pero luego su sorpresa pasaría a ser enojo, y tiraría el libro a la basura, aclarándole a su hermano que sólo fue una broma de mal gusto de alguien. Ambos fueron a la casa, sin embargo Luigi se había quedado pensando más de lo normal... Provocación Pasó un día tras el evento del libro, al parecer ambos habían perdido sus preocupaciones en el resto del día. En el siguiente amanecer, Mario sería despertado por un olor a cobre incómodo, y Luigi todavía roncaba, por lo que él sólo fue a investigar. Conforme salió de su habitación, vio un líquido recto y rojo que incluso se deshacía en algunas partes, y aparentaba estar a poco de secarse, por lo que de inmediato el jugador debe buscar un trapeador para limpiarlo '(2). Tras iniciar a limpiar, con sólo limpiar un poco el trapeador se torna negro y se carboniza poco a poco, lo que frustró al bigotudo. * Objetivo #2': Buscar el trapeador y limpiar el líquido. Con las cenizas del trapeador en el suelo, decidió ir a investigar de donde provenía ese líquido, cada vez volviéndose más fuerte y dejando manchas por paredes, mesas... Hasta el final. Un grito despertó a Luigi, quien aún con sueño y su pijama se levantó. Ahora controlándolo a él, se dirige fuera de la habitación a ver (3) '''y vio tanto el carbón, como el líquido ya seco. Decidió seguirlo temeroso, pues ya con lo del libro no podía ser otra cosa peor, aunque sin embargo, lo fue. Al llegar, encontró a su hermano tirado en el suelo del susto, pues en el techo colgaba el cadáver de un Toad con aspecto de peluche, pero al parecer esto es una sub-raza, pues es totalmente real. * ''Objetivo #3': Ver qué fue el grito. El hermano verde salió corriendo gritando, y tras reflexionar un poco, Mario se levantó y trató de mantener la calma, y va a buscar una escalera para bajarlo y denunciarlo a las autoridades del Reino Champiñón '(4). Cuando volvió, no estaba ya el cuerpo, y el temor pasó a ser enojo, que tiró la escalera que accidentalmente, cayó sobre su hermano que lentamente se asomaba por la puerta. Mario se asustó de inmediato pues Luigi cayó inconsciente, y al acercarse se tropezó con la misma escalera, dándose un fuerte golpe, y cayendo dormido igual. * Objetivo #4': Buscar la escalera. Llegaron a un sueño especial. Un lugar distorsionado con colores fuertes que cegarían a cualquiera, pero ambos sabían que era un sueño y se decidieron a salir. Usaron el típico truco para despertar de pellizcarse la mejilla, pero no funcionó. Tras algunos trucos, se dieron cuenta que no están en un sueño, sino al parecer en un holograma del que debían salir e inició otro objetivo, buscar cómo salir de ahí y con esto entramos a la primera base del juego, '''''Holograma (Base). * Base #1': Holograma. '(D) Con algunos enemigos poco peligrosos y buenos para subir de nivel, todo parece estar normal sin embargo te atacarán cosas invisibles que no puedes identificar qué son. Por el camino, aparecerán cosas raras de la infancia de los hermanos y lentamente se irán mareando como si perdieran la memoria. Tras pasar por el camino, llegarán al final demasiado mareados y se encontrarán con alguien encapuchado. Este sólo les dice "Bienvenidos, mis niños." y todo se pone borroso. Los hermanos despiertan... Denuncia Al despertar, Mario vio a su hermano herido por la caída de la escalera pero estaba consciente. Antes de hablar sobre lo que vivieron, prefirió ir a buscar un Champiñón y vendas para ayudar a recuperar a Luigi, por lo que se toma el control de nuevo (5). Tras volver, agradeció que no pasó nada malo de nuevo y curó a su hermano, y tras unos momentos de reflexión, decidieron ir al Reino Champiñón tanto a denunciar la aparición del cadáver como hablar con Peach de su sueño. Ambos salen tras una pequeña pantalla negra. (6) * Objetivo #5': Buscar un Champiñón y vendas. * ''Objetivo #6: Ir al Reino Champiñón, o específicamente al Castillo de Peach.'' Tras pasar por la tubería, llegaremos al Reino Champiñón, pero al llegar, la sorpresa los abundó. Un olor pestífero y un gran humo negro rodeaba el Reino Champiñón, como si fuera niebla. Los hermanos trataron de ayudar pues al parecer eran inmunes, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues los habitantes habían caído bajo un efecto somnífero o contaminante del que no despertaban. Asustados por la seguridad de la princesa ya que no podían hacer nada en el reino, fueron corriendo al castillo. El camino, el Reino Champiñón, es una nueva base con enemigos raros en él. * ''Base #2: Reino Champiñón. '''(D) No es una base complicada al ser de las iniciales, sin embargo hay algunos enemigos con estados molestos que pueden complicarte un poco, pero siempre podrás entrar a una casa especial donde vive un Toad Mago, que espanta el humo con una barrera y te curará si entras. Tras pasarla, llegaremos al castillo, donde un extraño campo de fuerza de agua lo protege. Tras los guardias identificarte, por juego, deciden darte un reto para pasar al castillo, nada más y nada menos que... Las escondidas. Ellos crean pequeños escondites en los cuales debes buscarlos para poder superar el objetivo y entrar. (7) * Objetivo #7': Ganar las Escondidas de los guardias. Tras ganar y entrar, entrarás a otra localización no-base, identificada como zona segura. Podrás rondar el palacio cuanto quieras, pero el objetivo es ir a buscar a Peach quien debe encontrarse en la Sala Real, pero al confirmarte un Toad que está en una reunión, debes ir a la sala de reuniones a buscarla '(8). Tras un camino buscándola, llegarás a la sala de reuniones donde efectivamente estará, con otra persona, quien apenas los ve entrar sale corriendo, poniendo a los hermanos en alerta. * Objetivo #8': Buscar a Peach en la sala de reuniones. Entonces, Peach trató de buscar a la persona que escapó pero no estaba ya, así que algo decepcionada fue con los hermanos, y empezó a hablar en una serie de diálogos. * Peach: ¡Oh! Veo que ya llegaron. Se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido ¿No? Ignoren eso que acaba de suceder, sólo es que ella es bastante tímida... * Peach: Estábamos conversando sobre lo que sucede en el reino que al parecer está afectando al suyo, pero... Puedo sentir que vienen por algo más. ¿Qué sucede? * '(Mario y Luigi le cuentan lo sucedido) * Peach: ... ¿Un sueño? ¿Un cadáver...? Bueno, ella me estaba contando de una fundación que a partir de su activación empiezan a suceder esas cosas pero... No creo tanto en ello... * Peach: Sin embargo, ahora ella huyó y no puede ayudarnos... Hm... Mejor quédense en el castillo por hoy. Los Toads que poseen magia están tratando de arreglar lo sucedido en el reino, mejor es que no choquen con alguna magia. Tras la conversación, los hermanos deciden quedarse por ese día mientras todo se soluciona, pero... ¿De verdad será un día pacífico? Core of Children El Core of Children es un factor importante del juego, que además de ser una fundación conocida por ser la antagonista, posee grandes factores como ser tanto "recolectable" como si fueran objetos, como el desvelador de historias y demás. Core of Children es una fundación de líder todavía desconocido quien se sabe que a favor de la "infancia", la ha creado para devolver a aquellos seres importantes a la primera etapa de su vida, aún si sabe que no puede hacerlo a cuerpo completo, sin embargo, se sabe que posee planes más macabros. Se han visto en publicaciones e imágenes raras, unas cápsulas en las que hay clones de versiones pequeñas de personas muy reconocidas, siendo registradas bajo apodos de pájaros, tales como el clon de Mario que es identificado como el Pájaro Carpintero, o el de Luigi que sería Búho. Sin embargo, misteriosamente existen personajes que poseen nombres que no tienen nada que ver con los pájaros, como la Princesa Iris que es reconocida como Medusa o Yoshi que es reconocido como Monstruo, pero todo tiene un núcleo. Fear, el que es visto como el sub-líder del grupo, es un escritor que publica libros extraños y macabros basándose en personas según el apodo que se les da por el Core of Children, incluso usando el de él mismo, Flamenco. Sus libros son objetos importantes y recolectables que dan tanto pistas de la fundación como revelación de historias de personajes hasta más insignificantes, pero estos no son los únicos recolectables de esta fundación, sino que sus miembros también puede considerarse objetos recolectables pues tras derrotarlos se transformarán en un nucleo hasta ser liberados de la fundación, aunque algunos desaparecen para siempre, negándose a abandonar a quien le juran lealtad. Hay mucha más información que será desvelada después junto a los recolectables. Personajes Principales Antagonistas Fundación Core of Children Otros Secundarios Enemigos Ordenados por orden de aparición. Localizaciones Bases No-bases Clasificación (Lista) Rangos de dificultad * S''': Está el jefe final o es una batalla especial. * '''A: Están los jefes obligatorios del juego o el lugar es muy difícil. * B''': Sub-jefes o jefes opcionales, y dificultad media. * '''C: Lugar con algunos enemigos un poco complicados. * D''': Lugar con enemigos débiles. * '''E: Lugar pacífico. * X''': Lugar que cambia su rango según las apariciones obligatorias. Lista ''Nota': La lista es por orden de visita. Algunas que son opcionales están puestas después de la última que el jugador ha pasado sin un orden específico. Soundtrack Por agregar Galería IrisMariDoodles.png|Sketchs mostrados para el juego de Iris y Maribel. Teasers y Rumores Teasers Archivo:COCTeaser1.png|''Primer teaser mostrado, donde se ven a Mario y Luigi y a sus versiones bebés con la frase "Are you an adult or a child?" (¿Eres un adulto o un niño?) lo que crea confusión con los protagonistas. Se rumorea que hay un mensaje oculto...'' Rumores # "Are you an adult or a child?"' (75%): Había aparecido un teaser mostrando a Mario y Luigi, junto a sus versiones bebés, buscando adivinar cuáles eran los protagonistas. Hasta ahora se logró adivinar que son Mario y Luigi adultos, sin embargo, todavía hay una relación con los bebés al parecer, y no se ha encontrado el mensaje oculto. Luego, se revela lo de los bebés, siendo el proyecto de clones del Core of Children, pero el mensaje oculto sigue sin aparecer ni se sabe ningún detalle más. Finalmente, se descubre el mensaje oculto, el cuál es '''"You must guess all..." (Debes adivinarlo todo...). Esto se refiere a los rumores y Easter Egss del juego, pero no hay razón del porqué el texto esté ahí ¿O sí...?'' # Apodos de roles '(75%)': Bajo los nombres de los personajes, aparecen apodos que pueden reemplazar el nombre real en algunas ocasiones, esto se sabe que es por su papel, pero... ¿Por qué? Luego se revela que es debido al nombre de los clones que tiene el Core of Children, sin embargo todavía queda la duda del porqué aparece en los personajes. Curiosidades * A partir del momento en el que le dan apodos a los personajes, el nombre de estos cambian a el apodo hasta que pase el momento necesario para tenerlo. * Los rumores se van confirmando según se avance en la historia y secciones. * Como el juego no se divide por capítulos sino que es una historia lineal, es dividida en secciones que serían la "suposición" de lo que sucede. * Algunas partes de la trama se escriben con cursiva, y son específicamente en las que se muestra el nombre del juego, Core of Children, ya sea en español o inglés. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos en 3D Categoría:Juegos de Mario & Luigi Categoría:Mario & Luigi: Core of Children